Seed oils or animal fats have been used in conventional cosmetic products for years. Oils from plants are typically obtained from cultivation or harvesting wild biomass. The composition of plant oils changes in response to weather, seasonal influences such as photoperiod, temperature, soil acidity, soil salinity, and pests.